Computer technology, in both hardware and software, enables the use of small computing devices, such as Smartphones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and electronic tablets, to execute programs and applications that previously require desktop computers or laptop computers. The small computing devices are very popular but are subject to certain constraints, such as relatively small size of memory and limited processing capabilities. Due to the limited size of the memory and limited processing capabilities, processors of the small computing devices execute multiple applications at varying levels of priority, with instructions of higher priority applications being preferentially executed over instructions of lower priority applications. However, due to such prioritization, users of the small computing devices remain unaware about the allocation of prospective computational resources to low priority applications some of which may be important to the users.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like, represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.